Camping
by featherydust
Summary: It all started as a mission for Alex, but she eventually started having feelings for Mitchie.
1. Chapter 1

**Camping**

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock, or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

Alex's Pov:

I was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden my mom comes in my room trying to wake me up. "Come on Alex, get up, we don't want to get on the road late, the earlier the better" I ignored her and put the blanket over my face. "Leave me alone mom, just five more minutes" I mumbled. "No Alex, your five minutes turns to 30 minutes, now get up by best friend from high school and her family is already there at the campsite" she told me annoyed, putting a hand on her hip.

"I don't want to meet them I just want to sleep, I'm tired of you telling me how perfect their daughter is, Mitchie this, Mitchie that" I told her. For the past two weeks my mom as been talking about how her best friend Connie's daughter is perfect, she has the perfect grades, has good manners, how she's a good girl, basically the girl seems like a boring person to me... she seems like a perfect match for my brother Justin. Which is why he's excited to meet her. Can you say disgusting. Max on the other hand is just excited cause he wants to capture a bear, yeah like that's going to happen.

I peek from the blanket and I can see my mom, really annoyed by me, I really don't care, I see no point in going camping, this is going to be the worst summer ever. "Alex can you please get dressed your father already put everything into the van, where just waiting on you, if you get up and get dressed I promise you can do whatever you want on the campsite" my mom told me. Oh she knows me so well, in order to get Alex Russo to do something you have to give me something in return. "Fine, I guess, hopefully this Mitchie girl isn't too much of a nerd like Justin" I told my mother.

"Don't worry Alex I promise you that your going to like Mitchie, just give her a chance she is a very nice girl from what her mother tells me" my mom said while pulling the blanket off me. I got off the bed and walked to my closet "Wow I could already tell where going to be good friends, we have so many things in commend" I told her sarcastically, she just roll her eyes before she left my room.

"Be ready in 10 minutes" he hollered to me. Great, I can't wait to spend this whole summer in a cabin with some family I already know I'm not going to like. It's okay Alex maybe this summer might surprise you, yeah like that can happen.

I put on my baby blue skinny jeans with a white shirt and a black vest, with my converse I looked hot. "Wow Russo, your the hottest girl in this room" I told myself before I blew a kiss to my mirror, and left my room. When I got down stairs Justin was sitting at the kitchen table reading a comic book, about Captain Jim Bob, _wow can he get anymore lamer._ Max was well he was just being Max. "Hey honey, eat your breakfast your dad is putting the last bags then were leaving" my mom handed me a plate with eggs and pancakes. I snatched the syrup from Max and poured it all over my eggs and pancakes. I know what your thinking syrup on eggs, believe me its not disgusting its actually really good. "Hey, I was using that" Max whined like a five year old. I just rolled my eyes. "Well, to bad I need to use it". After I finished pouring the syrup on my food I "accidentally" squeeze the syrup bottle causing it to go all over Justin's comic book. "ALEX" he screamed at me, I just bursted out laughing with Max, messing with Justin was too easy. "Gosh, Alex this is a limited edition they don't make this anymore" he started blabbing I just ignored him and started eating my food. "Maybe now that you can't pretend to be in that fairytale land, you can actually make friends now Justin" I smirked at him. He just ignored me, yep I knew that would hurt his little feelings. You Justin only has one friend Zeke another loser like him, all they do is spend time making robots and reading comics if you ask me I think there gay, I really think there actually a couple. They spend to much time with each.

You see I wouldn't care if Justin is gay, I'm actually gay myself, I'm the biggest player at Tribeca Prep, I make straight girls start believing that there gay. I'm the opposite of Justin, I'm popular, with tons of friends, every girl in school wants me even the guys, _I really can't blame them I'm fucking hot, if I could I'll date myself._ My parents know I'm gay and there cool about it, at longest, I don't make the girl scream to much. It seems like I'm the son my dad never had and Justin is his daughter. Me and my dad get along great, we both watch sports with each other something he can't do with Justin cause he despises sports, _can you say girl much._ And I know my dad is proud of me when I get a new chick cause he always gives me a five high when I come in with someone new.

Anyways after I finished eating, we all got in the van I got the window on the left, Max in the middle, and Justin on the right. My mom and dad were telling us how fun this summer was going to be, and all the things they wanted us to do as a family. I ignored them by getting my iPod from my pocket and shutting them out. I close my eyes going asleep while listening to Paramore.

When I woke up it was dark outside. I heard my mom say that we were almost there. I was still sleepy when we finally made it to the cabin. We all got out of the van and stretched our legs out, my mom went to the front day and knocked on it, after a couple of time a women about my moms age came out and gave her a hug. My called us over to go inside. Once we were inside Connie asked us if we were hungry.

"I'm not hungry. I'm just sleepy, can I just go to sleep" I told my mom when I heard Connie tell her that Mitchie and her dad went to go get firewood so everyone could sit outside by the fire. It was to late for me to act like I actually wanted to be here and plus my mom knows that my Saturday it my day to sleep until Sunday. "Alex, we just got here don't you want to meet Mitchie and Connie's husband before you go to sleep" My mom told me giving me that look that told me that I had to stay.

"No, it's okay Theresa if Alex wants to sleep, I understand that shes tired, just go to the room on the left you and Mitchie are sharing a room, don't worry there two beds in there" she told me. "Thanks" I mumbled. I went to the room and saw two beds, with one dresser and a mirror, hey at least it had a bathroom in the room too. One of the beds had some type of book on the bed it looked like a journal, _wow can this girl get more lame, who actually writes in a journal. _I was sort of tempted to read it but I decided not to. I went to the other bed and and laid down I put my phone by the stand that was next to my bed and plugged in my earphones and started listening to my iPod.

I must of fell asleep pretty quick, cause when I woke up I heard two voices, telling someone goodnight.

"goodnight Mitch, if you need anything I'm just down the hall" I think that was Connie's voice. "Alright mom, goodnight" I heard a girl say. "I should put a cover on Alex, it gets pretty chilly in here" Connie said. Next I know I felt something warm on my body. "Goodnight Alex" Connie told me. I was pretending to me asleep cause I didn't want them to know that I was awake. Before Connie left I heard her say "I hope you and Alex can be good friends, hopefully you two can get two know each other tomorrow". "Yeah, tomorrow mom" Mitchie told her.

After Connie left I heard Mitchie move around the room. "I should change in to my pj's" I heard her say. I turned around slightly and opened my eyes a little too see if she was changing right in front of me and she was. The room was dark so I really couldn't see her that good but what I saw was pretty hot. For a nerd she had a pretty banging body.

She took off her shirt, and slowly undid her jeans before she took them off, it was like she knew that she was teasing me. She had a flat stomach, with long lean legs, she quickly changed into a big shirt and sweats when she heard me move in my bed. _I hope she doesn't realize that I'm awake._ She went back to what she was doing and laid down on her bed before she fell asleep. For this summer I knew what I wanted to do, to get into this nerds pants, she had a pretty hot body so she has to at least be pretty right, I guess I'll fine out tomorrow. It looks like summer isn't going to be so lame after all.

**Authors note:I'm still writing forever and always but something happen I really don't want to write a sad story write now, it will probably only make me feel sad since one of my family members is in the hospital right now. So I'm trying to take my mind off things, so I decided to right a new story. Should I continue it? I have chapter 4 done for Forever and Always I'll post that up.**

**Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Camping Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wowp, or Camp Rock.**

**Alex Pov:**

The next morning when I woke up, Mitchie was gone, I guess she went to eat breakfast or something. Anyways I got up, got some short shorts and a tank top with a black thong and went to the bathroom to shower. I took about thirty minutes, got out got dressed and dried my hair. My hair was naturally curly so I knew I would look hot when it dried, I just combed out the tangles. I put on my converse and put my cellphone in my back pocket, I'll check my messages later, I don't feel like dealing with clingy girls right now.

After I was done I went to the kitchen where it seem like everyone was eating except me. Max was eating his food like he hadn't eaten in days. Typically Max, that boy needs help.

"So what are y'all doing: I told my family, I just kind of ignored Connie and her family. "We didn't want to disturb you honey, so we decided to eat breakfast" _Wow thanks mom for waiting for me, I feel so loved. _"Awesome, I guess".

"Come on Alex, I'll serve you" my mom told me. My mom handed me a plate with a biscuit, bacon, and eggs. _Not the best breakfast but I guess it will just have to do._ The only seat that was available was my Max unfortunately. I sat down beside Max and Justin on the other side of me, with Connie across from me, next to her was I guess her husband who was just giving me a strange look, and Mitchie the nerd. My mom and dad were on both sides of the table.

Mitchie looked different from what I saw last night, she was a straight up nerd, she had on glasses with a grandma sweater and her hair in a ponytail. Why o earth would you wear a sweater its probably freaking hot outside. She definitely didn't look like she did yesterday, I guess it was because yesterday I saw her without her grandma clothes and just saw her hot body. This kind of changed my plans a little bit. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Connie spoke up. "Alex, this is my husband Juan and my daughter Mitchie". I just nodded my head and said hey. I started eating my breakfast when I saw Justin get the jelly, I wanted the jelly for my biscuit so I took it away from him.

"Thanks loser" I told him. "Can't you have any manners" he told me.

"Not when it comes to you" I told him while me and Max gave each other a high five. Just because I was visiting a family I didn't know doesn't mean I'm going to act good. I got a spoonful of jelly and threw it at Justin causing him to squeal like a girl, it was hilarious.

"Alex do you know how hard it's going to be to take this stain out"

"Sorry, I don't know fag" I said before Max and I burst out laughing, we were the only two laughing. Connie and her family were just speechless by my behavior. It was like they never saw anyone have a little fun. "ALEX" my parents both yelled at me. My mom looked like she was ashamed to be in the same room as me. She just shook her head. Dad just gave me a stern look.

"Alex apologize to your brother right now and give me your phone NOW"

"But dad... daddy I was just playing why does he take everything so serious".

"Apologize and give me you phone NOW" my dad was clearly pissed. "Sorry Justin" I said while looking down . I took out my phone from my pocket and handed it to him. "Can I at least have it by the end of the day so I can talk to my friends"

"No you'll get it back on Friday and for the next two weeks whatever you do some one has to be with you"

"That's not fair daddy". I told him "Until you learn to respect your brother this is the consequence".

"Fine" I said annoyed.

For the rest of breakfast it was awkward, no one was saying anything, every time I looked up Mitchie was just staring at me. Every time I caught her looking she would quickly put her head down. _Maybe getting into her pants won't be hard after all, she's clearly checking me out._ Connie was the first one to speak up. "Alex I was thinking maybe Mitchie could show you around the campsite, so you two could get to know each other"

"Sure why not" I shrugged my shoulders.

"What about you Mitchie, is that okay with you"

"Yeah" she said softly.

I gave Mitchie one of my famous smirks, she blushed and quickly went back to eating her food. Justin notice what I was doing and I knew that it was bugging her I mean hi that I was getting her attention. Justin wanted Mitchie and I also want her, I guess this is war, let the games begin.

After breakfast was over Justin pulled me to the side."What are you doing, you know that I like her"

"You do, I didn't even notice, cause clearly she's not interested in you".

"And you think she's interested in you Alex, she won't fall for your tricks."

"Is that right you want to make a bet that by the end of the summer I would have Fucked her."

"I know I'm going to win this bet Mitchie is too smart to fall for someone like you"

"Let's make things interesting Justina, let's see who can make Mitchie fall for one of us, the first person she tells I love you to wins"

"Deal let's not forget Alex if you some how get her to tell you I love you, you still have to finish the other pat of the bet sleeping with her."

"It's like taking candy from a baby, I got this in the bag".

"Don't be so cocky, Alex cause I have a good chance of winning this bet too."

We were interrupted when Mitchie came. "Hey are you ready" she told me shyly.

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go before Justin infects us with his alien language league nonsense." Mitchie giggled at my comment as we were getting out the cabin. Justin shot me daggers with his eyes.

"So where to first" I asked her. "I guess I could show you the lake first" I just let her lead the way, we where just quiet too quiet so I had to break the silence, it was killing me.

"So how old are you"

"17 and you"

"Awesome I'm 17 too" I told her.

"So what do you like to do"

"Like hobbies" I just nodded.

"I like to read, write, and play guitar" gosh can she be more of a nerd, she needs to live a little.

"W-what about you"

"I like basketball, partying, and hanging out with my friends just the usual."

"Well, this is the lake" it was pretty big it wasn't too far from the cabin maybe about 15 – 20 minutes away.

"It's pretty big"

"Yeah...D-Do you want to sit down a-and get to k-know each other better" she stuttered.

"Sure, you go fist or do I"

"I'll go, what's your favorite color"

"Green and you"

"Red, what's your favorite scary movie"

"easy Texas Chainsaw Massacre"

"Mine too" she smiled big, wow she had the biggest smile that I ever seen

"Okay my turn, do you have a boyfriend."

She looked down before she answered "No and you"

"I don't prefer them, if you know what I mean"

"What do you mean?" she asked me confused._Oh God, does she not know what I mean, hopefully she __doesn't get scared when I tell her I like girls._

"I don't like boys, I prefer girls"

**Read and Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Camping ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wowp, or camp rock.**

Alex Pov:

" I prefer girls"

"Oh that's cool, are you bi" she said awkwardly.

"No, I just like girls, why are you"

"N-No I just like boys" yeah well I'm going to change that, by the end of the summer she's going to beg me to fuck her, until then just play nice Alex.

"Awesome I guess" we just stayed quiet for a while. "Do you want me to show you something else" she said innocently.

"Yeah" we started walking further down, we came to some kind of trial that you could take but we didn't go in. "This trial leads you to the other side of the campsite and if we walk over there" she pointed to the right "there's more cabin's with people and that's about it" she said.

"So there's really nothing to do."

"Yeah, you have to make up things to have fun at least we could swim in the lake"

"Yep, I guess do you wanna swim" I had a plan. If I has her in the lake with me, I could just accidentally touch her, hopefully she's scared of the water or something.

"Um, yeah let's go change first" "Yeah" we walked back tot he cabin in silence, when we got to the cabin Justin and Max where in their swimming trunks. Fuck my life, it's okay Russo, you have more game then Justin will ever have in his whole entire pathetic life.

"Hey Mitchie do you want to come swimming with Max and I" Justin told her.

"I'm actually going to swim with Alex" I gave Justin a smirk, his smile instantly fell "But me and Alex could join you guys" she told him, this should be interesting.

"Okay, we'll meet you all over there" Justin told her while giving her a big goofy grin.

"What's wring with your face loser" I told him while we were walking away.

We got to the cabin and went to our room, I changed in the bathroom and Mitchie changed in the room. I put on my baby blue bikini, Mitchie had on a black bikini but she put on a shirt to cover her body. I was a little disappointed, we got out the room when my dad called me. "Just go ahead I'll meet you at the lake" I told her, she just nodded and left.

"Alex, if your good the rest of the day I might give you your phone back, and i'm glad your getting along with Mitchie."

"Thanks daddy, Mitchie's pretty nice. I gotta go, Mitchie is waiting for me".

"Alright don't fight with your brother" my dad told me before I left.

I walked tot he lake and got pissed at what I saw, all three of those little fuckers looked like they were having the time of their lives. Mitchie looked really happy hanging out with max and Justin, and that just pissed me off. Calm Down Alex, breathe in breathe out, just act like nothing is wrong and go in the water. I took off my flip flops and went in the lake, I decided not to go where Mitchie and my brothers were and instead I went past them, deeper into the lake. I was just laying down on my back when I heard someone call my name. I got up and saw that it was Mitchie, she was waving me over, I swam over to her.

"Hey, what's up" I told me.

"Nothing I-I j-just didn't want you to be alone" _yeah right, I know she wants me._

"Then come with me tot he other side"

"I-I w-would but I can't, I'm not really a good swimmer it's too deep for me".

"Come closer to me and wrap your legs around me, I'll keep you safe"

When she got close to me, I picked her up and wrapped her legs around me. "Hold on tight" I told her as I slowly went deeper into the water. I turned my head and saw Justin glaring at me I just gave him a smirk and turned my head around to pay attention to the girl that was in front of me.

**Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Camping ch.4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp, or camp rock.**

**Alex Pov:**

When I turned around and faced Mitchie, she was blushing at how close our faces were. Gosh, I just want to take her out of the water and do so many things to her, she looked hot without her glasses, and her center was right on my stomach. I has my hands on her hips, I couldn't touch her skin since she had the shirt on. She had her hands on my shoulders to keep her balanced.

"Hey"

"H-Hi"

"Are you okay"

"Yeah, j-just a little scared"

"Don't worry I won't let you go" I told her while staring into her eyes, she started to blush again, she smiled and nodded while I smirked. "Do you wanna go deeper" I told her while I placed my hands on her soft thighs and pushed her up to my stomach since she was sliding down. I knew that she enjoyed that because she threw her head back and bit her lip. She looked fucken sexy doing that. I kept my hands on her thighs while she put her hands around my neck. I started to rub my hands on her thighs. I just stayed looking at her smiling, glad that she wasn't freaking out.

"Y-Yeah go deeper" _that could mean so many things._

"Okay" I told her, I pushed my hands upper onto her thighs until I had them on the outline of her ass. I wanted so badly to make my hands go into her bikini bottoms to touch her ass, but I stopped myself. Mitchie had her head in the crook of my neck while I went deeper into the water. Every time I would rub my hands up and down, she pushed her face more into my neck. At one point I could of sworn I felt her lips on my neck. I gulped loudly, while she was breathing heavy.

I was finally going to go under the rim of her bikini bottoms when Justin interrupted us. "Hey guys what are yall doing?"

"Nothing we were just talking" I told him annoyed, he knew that he just interrupted something that was going on between Mitchie and me. Mitchie just nodded while she took her head out of my neck.

"Mitchie do you want to play tag with me and Max" _tag,really tag, how lame can Justin be._

"Um yeah, I'll play but can Alex play too" As soon as my name escaped her lips a smile grew on my face.

"Yeah, she can play, come on" he said somewhat irritated.

Mitchie smiled at me, I turned us around and walked us over to were Justin and Max were. When I got to them I let go of Mitchie since it wasn't deep, I instantly missed the contact of her skin on me.

"Okay so who's it first" I asked them. Justin looked at me "Why won't you be first Alex".

"I guess" I told him. I turned around and started counting when I finished counting I went looking for Mitchie and Mitchie only I didn't care about anyone else. I seen her behind a branch I swam under water making sure that she didn't see me, and I went under her shirt and wrapped my arms around her waist, while I came up. I felt her shiver as my skin made contact with hers.

"I got you" I told her huskily in her ear.

"Y-Yeah" she said softly while she turned her head to look at me. Her lips were right there, I just had to move my head a little and I would be able to feel and taste them.

"Awe right I guess Mitchie's it now" Justin said while he pulled me away from her. Justin was getting on my last nerves, I don't know how much more I could take, he's doing this on purpose. While Max and Justina went to hide, I just stayed somewhere where Mitchie could see me. Damn, I was this close to kissing her, I had her right were I wanted her. I saw Mitchie turn around and started to look for us. I just stayed were I was at because I knew she would see me, when she finally turned my way she saw me and smiled. She started swimming my way. She stopped when she was about a feet away from me.

I put my hands over my face trying to hide myself.

"I found you" she told me with an adorable giggle. I took my hands off my face " I guess I didn't hide good enough huh". She just shook her head and smiled at me causing me to smile. "I was pretty sure you wouldn't see me if I had my hand covering my face, I thought I had an excellent hiding place"

"Your a dork" she told me, I placed my hand on my heart and gasped. "I'm offended" I told her while she started giggling.

Justin and Max came up to us "I guess Mitchie caught you Alex" Max said. "I don't want to play anymore lets go inside" Justin said. I knew he was mad that Mitchie was giving me all of her attention. I couldn't help it if I'm such a stud. I shrugged my shoulders while we all got out of the lake.

"We could see a movie in the living room" Max said. "Yeah that's sounds good" Mitchie said.

"Do you want to see a movie" she whispered to me "Yeah, at longest your there" I smiled at her.

We went to the cabin, and decided to meet each other in the living room after we all changed. I changed into a tank top and some basketball shorts, Mitchie had on a white t shirt and some sweat pants, She looked petty hot, before she forgot she put on her glasses. I guess she didn't look that much like a nerd, she looked cute with her glasses. We went to the living room, Max and Justin were already sitting down. "I'm going to go make some popcorn" Mitchie said.

I sat down on the other side of the sofa that Justin was seating at. "It looks like you really starting to like her Alex".

"I'm not Justin it's just a bet" I told him annoyed. Okay maybe I was lying a little, I did start to have feelings for Mitchie, but I could control them right? "if you want I could back off, since she's really into you, just think about it and give me an answer by tonight."

"I'm going to go get a blanket, it's kind of cold in here." I got up and left when I came back with the blanket Mitchie was sitting in the middle of the sofa with the popcorn. I sat down beside her, she turned around and smile at me. Justin was on the right, Mitchie in the middle, and I was on the left, Max was on his own sofa.

"Want some" she offered me some popcorn "Thanks" I smile at her. I pulled the blanket over me and got some popcorn. The movie was on for about 20 min. when I noticed Mitchie shiver. "Your cold"

"A little"

"Come here" I opened my blanket to her so she could be warm. The blanket covered us from our chest and down. In the middle of the movie I felt her arm against mine, I took a risk and grab her hand and entwined our finger. I turned over to her and smiled, she smiled back at me. For the rest of the movie we held hangs and Mitchie laid her head on my shoulder. It was perfect if only I could stop thinking about the stupid bet. Should I tell justin to call off the bet, I don't know what to do. This girl had me all mixed up. I decided to just enjoy the movie and thnk about the bet and everything later.

**Authors note: Sorry that the last chapter was so short. So you guys decide should Alex tell Justin that the bet is off yes or no. Read and Review please.**


End file.
